Love Neko Love
by Shiroyama.Koneko.chan
Summary: Las historias de cinco chicos famosos, cautivados por unas simple jovencitas de rasgo felinos, cada historia con un tinte diferente en cuanto a romance, pero todos los amorios tan prohibidos por la sociedad en la que viven


En cuanto llegue a mi departamento escuche sus pasos hacia la entrada, bueno si ella era rebelde pero la parte del día que mas parecía agradarle era recibirme después de un día de trabajo, y como era su buena costumbre solo traía su ropa interior y una de mis camisas, tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, pero cada vez que yo le veía de esa manera tenia unas jodidas ganas de decirle lo sexy que era, y como decía ella, simplemente follármela, pero no podía por dos cosas, una ella apenar y era una chiquilla muchos años menor que yo, aunque la edad no me importaba pero el segundo factor era lo que mas me detenía, esa mujercita provocativa era un neko, un neko con forma humana, lo vieran por donde lo vieran era apetecible... pero era como mezclar pedofilia con zoofilia y cosas así no eran de mi agrado en realidad, me miro con cara de pocos amigos para después bostezar y hacer una reverencia casi imperceptible.

Bienvenido a Casa Yuu - suspiro pesado antes de volver a bostezar, ya me había acostumbrado a eso, en los últimos meses esa era la única muestra de cariño y respeto que recibía de ella y valla que era un avance

Así que te quedaste dormida de nuevo?-enarque una ceja como si aquello me pareciera lo peor de lo peor aunque debo admitir... siempre adoro molestarla con ello- pfff y yo trabajando en la oficina como un loco y tu descansando en MI cama - puso los ojos en blanco como era su costumbre y me señalo con una de sus afiladas garras que acababa de salir-

Tu... ni te atrevas a reclamarme... si abres bien esos ojos que tienes veras que todo esta limpio, la cena esta lista tu ropa esta lavada planchada y doblada y todo esta en orden -se cruzo de brazos y torció el gesto mostrándome lo indignada que estaba por mis palabras, y es que era cierto, siempre después de que me fuese a trabajar ella se ocupaba de la casa y dormía al terminar todo, no por cansancio si no por aburrimiento-

Ya ya disculpa es que con esa pinta que te cargas no me pude fijar en otra cosa- y ahí empece el juego de coquetearle, eso mas que un juego era ya también una costumbre que adopte con el paso de los meses, y es que ver a una chica esbelta, de pechos grandes pero no exageradamente, unas piernas bien torneadas, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y el cabello largo por debajo de la cintura con las puntas del mismo pintadas en varios colores, era un espectáculo digno de alabar, ahora tenerla del diario en esa pinta desarreglada recibiéndote, creo que a todos les pondría la polla dura-

Deja que decir cosas pervertidas, anda si quieres follar a alguien ve a conseguirte una puta... por que yo no follare contigo -camino a la cocina con andares de digna que solo me provocaban mas y ella lo sabia - te servirte la cena... -susurro en un tono menos ácido y serio., podría decir que hasta tenia pequeños motes de dulzura, como de costumbre su agilidad le permitió hacer todo en un santiamén y para cuando me había dado cuenta los platos estaban servidos.

Y dime Yuu cuando te desharás de esa gata tan... rebelde y escandalosa - aquel era mi compañero de banda, sabia bien por que se quejaba ese hombre de la pequeña Yuki, por que su primer encuentro no fue el mejor que podía esperarse, en especial por la situación en la que terminaron, ella sacandole las garras y bufandole simplemente por haberla llamado gatita hermosa como si fuera una retrasada, y debo admitir que Reita es un idiota al hablarle así, si tienen forma humana es obvio que deben entender nuestro lenguaje, ellos no son como los mininos en cuatro patas como para andarles haciendo bobada y media como si tuvieran un intelecto menor, suspire pesado mientras las cuatro miradas de mis compañeros se clavaban en mi -y bien? que harás con esa... peligrosa "chica"

No es peligrosa, tu fuiste el idiota que la provoco y ademas, ella es amable si sabes como abordarla, solo mira lo bien que se lleva con Ruki y las horas que se la pasan platicando sobre moda... y cosas de divas- el vocalista me vio un tanto furioso no por lo que decía sobre su relación con Yuki, eso de "cosas de divas" no le había agradado pero ni un poco, y claro que no por que lo que tenia de enano lo tenia de diva obsesionada con las compras pero eso queda muy por aparte, la pequeña amistad que habían formado era mas como de mejores amigas, Ruki le pintaba el cabello, la maquillaba, le pintaba las garras, la llevaba de compras y cosas así y viceversa, era como tener a dos niñas adolescentes en casa, y no es que no me agrade pero aveces se ponen tan de acuerdo que me dan miedo - No me voy a deshacer de ella Reita, apenas he conseguido mejorar mi situación después de la depresión en que caí por mi soledad y tu quieres que me deshaga de la uncia compañía que tengo en casa ? -mi tono de voz se volvió mas alto de lo normal y di un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa que sobresalto a todos, las cuatro miradas que tenia sobre mi eran de puro asombro - no lo voy a hacer! el día que te sientas como yo ... lo entenderás, y sin mas salí de ahí hecho una furia


End file.
